


Lap It Up

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23083291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Phil knows exactly what Dan needs
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 18
Kudos: 149





	Lap It Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).



Phil’s breathing strains above him. His cock is nestled between Dan’s ass cheeks. They’re naked and panting. Dan hugs his pillow, buries his face in it, as Phil humps him rhythmically. His chest is warm against Dan’s back. His arm is tight around Dan’s waist.

“Lick me,” Dan moans into the pillow.

The words are faint and muted, but bear no repeating. Dan doesn’t even need to say it. Phil already knows what he wants.

Phil’s hips slow. He explores Dan’s shoulder with his mouth. He comes back to himself, back from the physical instinct to follow his own pleasure. His breathing evens out against Dan’s skin.

“Where?” Phil asks.

He licks a stripe up Dan’s neck, and Dan shivers.

“Here?”

The arm around Dan’s waist moves until pads of slim fingers find one of his nipples.

“Or here?”

Dan whines, pushing his ass against Phil’s cock. He can’t help himself. He won’t speak the word and he knows he doesn’t have to. Phil is all about building anticipation.

Phil thrusts forward in response. Dan bends his leg and pushes back harder. He wants to present himself fully. Phil goes gently, after a few more short thrusts for good measure, as he kisses down Dan’s back. He doesn’t keep the slow pace when he finally tongues Dan’s hole, pushing deep inside with practiced ease. Dan whines louder into the pillow, feeling every follicle of his skin pucker with met expectations.

“Sensitive,” Phil pulls away to say.

He comes back down, licking Dan over, only dipping inside teasingly, then laps his rim.

“So pretty, so pink.”

Dan’s hand moves to wrap around his dick. He thumbs the head while his fingers stroke the shaft in a tight movement. He can’t keep the noises back. Phil is squeezing his ass cheeks, pulling them apart as his tongue goes deeper inside, moving hot and hard as Dan feels his muscles twitch.

“Oh, Phil, yes,” Dan moans.

“Tastes so good,” Phil damn near growls.

Phil moans low against him when his tongue swirls circles around his hole. He pushes inside Dan with even more force and Dan mindlessly rubs himself in the same desperate pace. 

It takes mere seconds before Dan comes his brains out, spilling helplessly over the mattress, cheek moving across the now wet, spit-stained pillow as Phil sucks and fucks Dan with his tongue.

Dan hardly has time to revel in the afterglow before he’s forcefully flipped over onto his back. Phil straddles his chest. With one hand tugging Dan’s hair, he guides his cock between Dan’s lips.

It makes a filthy noise. Dan’s mouth is wet already. His jaw goes slack as he lets Phil sink his cock down his throat. He doesn’t linger, though. He pulls out and fucks Dan’s mouth in a shallow rhythm. By the desperate tension in Phil’s thighs Dan can tell he’s already past half way there. All he really needs to do is allow himself to push past the edge, and after that Dan’s mouth will be flooded with cum.

“Fuck, fuck,” Phil pants, pulling out.

Dan grabs his cock and kisses up the side of it. He deliberately fans his lashes up at Phil, smirking, and apparently that’s all it takes for Phil to be unable to hold back anymore. Cum covers Dan’s chin and lips as Phil’s legs tremble. Dan sucks his cock back into his mouth and Phil lets out a pained groan as he fucks out his orgasm properly.

He pulls out and sits down next to Dan. Their eyes meet. Grinning, Dan gathers the cum on his chin with his thumb and sucks it into his mouth. 

Phil’s face scrunches and then he’s on top of Dan again. Dan gasps, getting hard again, as Phil sucks sweet kisses into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Cal ilysm<3
> 
> [tumblr post](https://intoapuddle.tumblr.com/post/612136555005591552/lap-it-up-explicit-632-words-pwp-rimming)


End file.
